The Muppets: Tricks, Treats and Jokes coloring book story script
Page 1 Kermit and Fozzie need costumes for Halloween night! Page 2 Clifford and Rizzo can't wait to plan a house Halloween party. Page 3 Fozzie uses some material to dress up as Frankenbear. Page 4 Kermit is Count Frogula! Page 5 Nurse Piggy helps Camilla with her costume. Page 6 Rowlf is ready to put on his costume! Page 7 Janice knows exactly what she's gonna be this Halloween night. Page 8 Wayne and Wanda are excited to help decorate the Muppet family house! Page 9 (bonus activity) Draw a line from every single Muppet character to its close-up. 1-D (Kermit) 2-C (Fozzie) 3-A (Rowlf) 4-B (Janice) Page 10 Those mutant Muppets are super spooky and terrifying. Page 11 (bonus activity) How many times can you find the word GOBLIN in the puzzle? look up and down, frontwards, backwards and diagonally. Answer: 5 times Page 11 Rowlf is a perfect weredog! Page 12 Can you guess what Andy and Randy are? they're mummy pigs in blankets. Page 13 Rizzo the ghost pirate captures the fair maiden, Janice! Page 14 Walter makes wonderful costumes for the chickens and penguins. Page 15 Robin and Pepe carve a wonderful jack-o-lantern. Page 16 (bonus activity) Draw a line from every single Muppet character to its silhouette. 1-D (Rowlf) 2-A (Andy and Randy) 3-B (Janice) 4-A (Rizzo) Page 17 (another bonus activity) Help Rizzo reach his Halloween candy treats. Page 18 (another bonus activity) Circle the items the Muppet gang will need to decorate for Halloween night. Page 19 The Muppet gang is having a house Halloween party. Page 20 Boo! Lew Zealand and Crazy Harry sneak up on Scooter and Animal... Page 21 Kermit gets stuck in a spooky spider web. Page 22 Fozzie is going batty! Page 23 (bonus activity) Circle the 2 pictures that are exactly alike. Answer: D and B Page 24 Count Von Count from Sesame Street counts Walter's candy corn. Page 25 Rizzo plays pin the nose on the werewolf! Page 26 Miss Piggy, Camilla, Robin and Pepe are on the lookout for something very spooky and terrifying! Page 27 Buster the Horse takes Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Wayne and Wanda on a hay ride. Page 28 Walter dresses up Bunsen and Beaker as 1 another........ Page 29 Uncle Deadly gives the Muppet gang a great big fright! Page 30 Welcome to Andy and Randy's spooky mansion! Page 31 GOTCHA! Page 32 The penguins mix up some Halloween punch. Page 33 (another bonus activity) Draw a line from every single Muppet character to its spooky shadow figure. 1-C (Uncle Deadly) 2-D (Kermit) 3-A (Rowlf) 4-B (Fozzie) Page 34 Walter is ready for Halloween night! Page 35 Walter takes his Muppet friends to a Halloween party at the Muppet theater. Page 36 The Muppet Show gang are very excited to show off thier costumes. Page 37 (bonus activity) Draw a line from every single Muppet character to its close up. 1-C (Scooter) 2-A (Dr. Teeth) 3-B (Johnny Fiama) Page 38 Ma Bear hands out candy treats to the trick-or-treaters. Page 39 (bonus activity) How many times can you find the word CARAMEL in the puzzle? look up, down, frontwards, backwards and diagonally. Answer: 5 Page 40 (another bonus activity) Circle 6 things that are different in the bottom picture. Page 41 (bonus activity) Help Robin and Pepe reach their jack-o'-lantern. Page 42 The Electric Mayhem band collect the most candy treats. Page 43 Who will win the greatest costume contest? Page 44 (another bonus activity) Draw a line from every single Muppet character to its close up. Answer: 1-C (Camilla), 2-A (Lew Zealand), 3-D (Rizzo) and 4-B (Scooter) Page 45 Rizzo wins best Halloween costume! Page 46 Happy Halloween night! Category:Coloring Books Category:Halloween Night Category:Muppet Merchandise